yornothfandomcom-20200213-history
World History
It is the year 3017 G.E. This is the same time as virtually every DND module or whatever as far as I'm concerned. The world also uses the same months as the gregorian calendar, or you know, the real calendar. G.E. stands for some draconic stuff that roughly translates into 'Age of Greed', so it's the year 3017 in the age of greed. The First Age Little is known of what life was like in the First Age. At some point in this time, a silver dragon, Duchess Montreya, and a blue dragon, Baztrob of Ermos, set aside their moral differences to quench their own thirst for forbidden knowledge. They had a child together, simply to see what morality and abilities the child would have. The egg hatched prematurely, into a frail dragon named Halfbreed Seath. Baztrob was disgusted by his son, and abandoned him. Montreya raised him as best she could, but even her good attitude could not hide her disgust at her weak, scaleless child. Seath's wings didn't work, and he felt some new lifelong pain with every year of his life. He knew every moment he breathed was borrowed time. Through his wisdom and studying of magical arts, humans came to worship him, and he saw fit to help them as well, as other dragons tended to not meddle in mortal affairs. Seath had a more grounded perspective however, and empathized with them and their short lives. He formed a kingdom, and the humans came to him for his protection and guidance. This was the kingdom of Yornoth. The Sword of Yornoth As kind as Seath was, he was still afraid of his own death. He orchestrated a terrible plot. He poisoned his own mother, and sent an army to slay his father. Using their scales for metal, and their eyes for magical components, he forged the Sword of Yornoth, a magic blade that he used to enter the Primordial Plane. The portal ripped his kingdom apart, killing the citizens of Yornoth, and causing it to rain for a week straight upon all of the material plane. However it didn't rain water, it rained eggs. These eggs hatched into the first drakes, while Seath sat upon a throne on the once empty plane, great silver wings growing on his back, as he finally achieved immortality. He lost the sword, but he didn't need it anymore. Halfbreed Seath became Seeker Seath, and The Age of Death had begun. The Age of Death Don't got much here yet honestly, around 3000 years later a great wizard named Koontz would form a society of wizards in a city on the edge of the crater that was Yornoth. This would be called New Yornoth, and he would find the Sword of Yornoth, as well as a crystal ball Seath had left behind as a remnant of his power when he left this realm. Koontz would use it as well, destroying New Yonoth, and transforming him into Great Old One Koontz. He would live in the Primordial Realm with Seath, as the second member of the Circle. For one week it rained eggs, but these hatched into the first illithids, all manipulated by Koontz the First Elder Brain. The Age of Fear had begun. The Age of Fear The races spent about 200 years living in a dark ages of sorts, as technological development ground to a halt while humanity tried to fight off the brain eating monsters. They were driven to the Underdark, with the largest community forming in the ruins of New Yornoth. Again, don't have much here yet. At some point 2800 years later, a druid named Beran would somehow make it to Seath's old throne room, this time holding an orb left by Koontz, and she too would use the sword. She would become Archfey Beran, and a magic forest would spring up, surrounding the New Yornoth ruins. The first fairies would come from these woods, even as they fell from the sky for a week straight, dancing from the clouds like snowflakes. The Age of Hope had begun. The Age of Hope The races loved the fey. They were incredibly helpful, kind, and wise about magic. After 1200 years of peace, Great Fairy Azir, queen of the Feywild, began to realize that humans were probing too deeply into the woods, and could one day perhaps discover Yornoth, and the sword again. In order to prevent this, Azir used her magics to create Murdoc, a Guardian Naga that would live in The Last Breach, a dungeon under a well at the center of the Feywild that connects the forest to the New Yornoth ruins. Murdoc however was industrious, and clever. Perhaps too cunning. He came to the only reasonable course of action, to keep the humans out of the forest, he would have to turn the citizens of the forest against them. He set up an elaborate series of actions that would spark the War of Trees. The War of Trees idk Around 3000 years later, a tower would be built on the southern border into the feywoods bordering Yornoth. This tower was owned by Andreas Firth, a wizard, and lived in by him and his apprentice Verner Gol. The two studied the fairies, and eventually found out about the Sword of Yornoth. Firth got ahold of the Orb of the Seeker, while Gol found the Orb of the Old One. Firth used the Sword first, and hoped Gol could use it as well. As the entered the Primordial Plane, Seath told them not only could Gol not use it, but anyone within range of Yornoth would be killed to fuel it. Firth begged Seath to give Gol a way out, and a way was provided. Firth became Fiend Firth, and it began to rain phylacteries. Gol took one, and became the first lich, even as his body was destroyed by the primordial drakes. Gol went back to his tower to plan for what he'd do next time he saw the sword, as the Age of Greed began. The Age of Greed That's now! 3000 years after all THAT STUFF happened, the party is out adventuring, and Sigrant unknowingly carries the Orb of the Fiend.